edgechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lamprax Natris
"Have I ever taken a bad choice?" -Lamprax Natris Lamprax Natris was the son of Agonis Natris and his wife Ellionora Bubax and high-hat Leaguesmaster of the Leagues of Plenty. He owned and old mansion at the Western Quays of Untertown, where he lived together with his servants: Petros, his accountant, his cook Bungusia, her kitchen maid Tassia and his housekeeper Marlis, a young Termagant Trog he purchased at the Great Shryke Slave Market. Lamprax was not only known for beeing a corrupt and quarrelsome businessman, but also a passionate huntsman and collector of exotic animals, for example, he kept an albinotic Fromp, a Dwarf-Rotsucker, a Whitecollar Woodwolf and two Wig-Wigs as pets, besides some Prowlgrins. His weapons of choice were his Leagues-cane and a sword, for hunting he preferred a crossbow. He also never went outside without the protection of his two Shryke guards Sister Nightfeather and Sister Bloodbeak. History Before Lamprax became Leaguesmaster, he had Laconia Pentephraxis for his wife, but the marriage had been arraged and Laconia's father had been paid for his daughter, and he was very worried about Laconia. It came to several conflicts between Lamprax and Lanconia's father, who hired the Sky Pirate Captain Tilderdeer and his crew to eliminate Lamprax, but the plan went wrong and Laconia's father was killed. Laconia saw this, and jumped off the balcony. About ten years later, Lamprax courted Bungusia, who was tavern maid in the Banderbear Tavern ''at this time, and they were about to marry, but Lamprax double-crossed her. Enraged, Bungusia decided to stay as his cook and tried to give Lamprax a hard time whenever she was able to. It was five years later when Lamprax started of to the Great Shryke Slave Market for a new cheap housekeeper, and he found Marlis there. She was not cheap, but a Termagant Trog was just what he was looking for. Later, when he himself was cheated by another Leaguesman, he hired Captain Windhawk to eliminate his rival and this was the time, when Marlis got to know Captain Windhawk's son Reminus, who promised her to free her from slavery. While Lamprax went on a hunting expedition with some other Leagusmen, Captain Windhawk performed his task and raided the other Leaguesman's sky ship. Lamprax returned right to send out his Shrykes to kill Captain Windhawk and eliminate all evidence. The same evening, he married Hera Cynthiax, a former Sky Pirate, who did not know abou his intrigues. Reminius came to know about the gruesome death of his father and, togther with his father's crew, performed a raid on Lamprax house in oder to take revenge, but Marlis prevented him from killing Lamprax. Reminius swore to take revenge and took Marlis with him, who stayed with the Sky Pirates. Later life Lamprax and Hera had three children, Agonis, Talia and Elisa, but he also had another son born out of wedlock. This son was named Garys Traddix and became a Guardian of Night later. Demise Years later, Reminius, who called himself ''Captain Bloodhawk now, returned, finally took revenge for his father and ended his Sky Pirate business then. Category:Marlis Category:Laconia Category:Original Characters